


Of Holy Blood

by jasdevisms



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Child Abuse, It's short BC mobile and I'm sleepy, Self Harm, Sibling Incest, Torture, Yikes, my life sucks, take this fic as an apology for being gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasdevisms/pseuds/jasdevisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purity is the word often used when the Zoldyck children are mentioned. </p><p>They're everything but.</p><p>---</p><p>AU: The Zoldycks are well known in this harsh world, and worshipped as angels. Nen is nonexistent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Holy Blood

When his first kiss was stolen from him, he was six.

It was by someone much older, but that someone cared about his existence. Or, at least, acted like it.

"I love you."

A part of him wanted to scream, but the other part mused; "Everything else that I've been through is normal, so why not this?"

He never told his parents about the incident.

Neither of them cared about Illumi anyways.

\--

Killua hated this, he just wanted some food, but his parents refused.

"This is to purify you, a way to make you used to our world. Angels can suffer throughout times of immense pain."

"What if I'm not an angel?"

A loud, brash laugh.

"Then pretend."

\--

He wanted to be left alone. Why would he have to do this? Why can't he be normal?!

Why can't SHE care?!

It hurt.

Illumi gave up on him when he was younger, and hardly spoke to him.

He wanted to cry. He was always sensitive, after all.

But if he was alone, nobody would expect all those pure things from Milluki.

\--  
She was small, and weak. Born too early.

Killua took care of her, although they all said not to.

Sometimes, she'd start throwing up blood. 

Sometimes, she would scratch her arms until they were bloody and raw. 

Sometimes, she'd rip her dolls apart.

Alluka was sad.

\--

They were hiding. Please, no more ceremonies.

Please.

"Everyone wants to know you!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ch-"

Stop.

Stop stop stOP STOP!!

Kalluto was shaking, and screaming louder than ever.

They needed solitude.

\----

He narrowed his eyes, and gave Kalluto a harsh smack against the face.

"Kallu. Do you hear me?"

"Y-yes."

Illumi paced around the small child, clearly disappointed.

"You said you wished to be like big brother, correct?"

A nod.

"Then do it. Stop being a coward. If I could take twice as much rough treatment at your age, then you should also."

"Okay brother."

\----

People practically worshipped the ground Illumi walked on. They always forgave his misdeeds.

It was scary.

\----

He wasn't an angel, so Killua wasn't allowed to talk to- or love -him.

"Big bro said you were supposed to only care about us pure people again?"

"Yeah. You know how much of a creep he is."

Milluki shrugged, "Too bad he can't just y'know, die."

"Agreed. I'm glad we're able to finally agree on one thing."

\----

"Listen to me."

"Huh...what're you doing this la-"

Illumi put his index finger on Killua's lips, hushing him.

"We need to talk."

\----

"As angels, no normal human will be able to appreciate our true beauty. Our....Innocence."

Oh boy, this again.

"But only we- family -can. Do you see?"

No.

"Kil. I'm the only one who understands you so fully, and you know that. And I think I know why."

This was different.

"We are meant to be with each other."

\--

His hair was so soft, and his face was just the epitome of beauty.

"I love you."

Illumi found someone to deeply care about, and not just act it. It didn't matter if his brother did not feel the same, although it was preferred.

Either way, it was okay, right? It was normal, like every other cruel thing.

\--

Killua had a rough time being around Illumi.

So, he stayed with Alluka.

She'd ask him what happened, and he refused to speak of it until he was ready.

\--

"He kissed me."

\--

 

 

\--

 

 

 

\--

Purity has it's cost.


End file.
